What Lies Under the Moon
by bigBEARwarrior
Summary: One Shot. To make this brief, I'll say this is the beginning of how Embry found his missing piece. Unfortunately for Embry, Nina isn't all she seems to be. After all a girl of her species can only hide for so long.


**Hello everyone! So I've attempted to make a one chapter story, but I'm itching to make it more. Sadly I don't know if the story would intrigue anyone. Hence a trial run. I hope you enjoy and it makes you question what will happen to my made up character Nina Strike. What secret has her mother been keeping? Who was doing the killing besides Victoria? How will Embry's friendship grow? And how does she know a certain new born? Enjoy!**

_What Lies Under the Moon_

_I never thought my life could get worse. My father had abandoned us when I was a baby. My mother was over protective and constantly in my business. I had moved so many times that I can't even keep track. I was home schooled! And constantly told the world was a bad place so I should stay safe inside. But I was so, so, so very wrong. And because I decided to revolt against my mother's authority, I had set things in motion. I had somehow steered my destiny to the truth of my life. _

…

_I had been walking a good 6 or was it 7?_ I attempted to calculate in my mind. _Whatever I had been walking a death march in what the weather man called a light shower._ _Light shower my ass! _I thought annoyed as I pulled the hood over my head more to protect it. My eyes strained to look out in the distance to the road ahead of me. _I guess Washington State's idea of light rain was the equivalent to a monsoon. _Tucking my hands under my armpits seemed to keep them semi-warm from the frigid air. "Finally," I whispered in relief when seeing a road sign. "Joe's Mechanic Shop is," I yelled out loud in disbelief, "45 miles! What the shit is this!"

In rage I hit the sign hard with my fist and instantly regretted it. My frozen hand began to throb and sting at the same time. _Is this what hell was like?_ Biting my lip to stop the urge of screaming in pain, I instead did an awkward chicken dance. "Hey! What are you doing out here?"

I glanced over quickly to the road to witness a cop car and my stomach dropped. Wide eye I noticed the cop lean over a girl in the front seat. The police man indicated with his finger for me to come over. _Really did Mom actually call the cops?_

Taking a gulp of air, I hastily walked over and stepped into a deep puddle. _Did I complain about it? Nope. I was too nervous to care at this point. _

Being up closer to the car, the police man had brown hair and eyes. And of course, he had the iconic mustache ever cop seem to have on television shows. In the passenger side, the young girl around my age shared the same characteristics minus the mustache.

"What are you doing out in this weather? Trying to catch a cold?" The cop asked joking and yet somehow firmly.

I answered timidly, "My car broke down a couple miles back."

His brown eyes lit up as if he knew something on the topic, "Was it a blue Sudan?"

"Yes," I responded eagerly.

The police officer replied, "Oh, that car was towed just a while ago. Do you need a ride?"

I nodded my head and he added, "Get in the back then." My left hand opened the wet handle and I slowly climbed inside. The officer turned his head back and quickly I felt weird being behind bars in a cop car. "I'm Chief Swan. How can I be of service?"

"Can you take me to where they're towing my car?"

He seemed hesitant as he responded, "Well I could, but Joe isn't going to be there when your car gets there." He crashed my hope by saying, "The shop is closed by now."

"Oh," I responded not very pleased how this conversation was turning out. _Now mom was going to be beyond pissed when I came home with no car…_

"How about I take you home," the officer offered.

_And with a cop. _

My lips pulled down a bit and I replied back, "Alright, I live on the Reservation."

The young girl whipped her head around toward me and Chief Swan's expression held disbelief. "You live on the Reservation?"

I nodded my head and thought bitterly, _did I stutter_?

"Dad, why doesn't Nina stay the night?" The brunette asked as I wondered how she knew my name.

"Bella, are you even friends?" He whispered confused to his daughter.

Bella Swan. Now it made sense. She was the daughter of the Chief of Fork's police. The awkward girl that seemed to trip on non-existent objects. Bella had been the talk of the town at the Reservation. How she was dating the Cullen's boy named Edward. Or what the tribe had called the cold ones. I almost burst into laughter with that.

"Yea, she's in my class," Bella answered and Chief Swan shrugged his shoulders looking semi smug. I guess Bella didn't have a lot of friends.

He turned back to me and said, "Since its ten o'clock and we have quite a drive to get back to Forks let alone the Reservation why don't you stay over. We can get you some dry clothes and use of the phone." He mumbled toward himself, "Your parents must be worried sick."

I could only image what my mother would say once I called. It kind of made me thankful I wasn't going home tonight. As Chief Swan turned the car around, I rested my head back feeling tired as I stared off toward the full moon. Also I could now sense how cold I truly was with the heat hitting my body in waves. I guess Chief Swan saw my shivering since his hand quickly fumbled to turn the heat up a little more.

Soon after a good long ride on the road, Chief Swan slowed down to a complete stop. There a relatively nice size home was before us and we all exit the car. Making our way inside, I shivered again at the warmth the house provided. With my sneakers squeaking, Chief Swan said, "Take your shoes off and Bells will get you something dry to wear-"

"Sight of wolf terrorizing farmers land. Might be a body here. Requesting back up. Over."

Charlie sighed in frustration when just about to take his wet jacket off. He glanced over to Bella and said, "Is it alright if I leave you two alone?"

Bella stared a bit shock, before shaking out of her stupor. "Dad we'll be fine," Bella said and Charlie gave her a look. "Okay, but remember the rules we set up-"

Bella answered with slight frustration in her voice, "I know Dad. You made it very clear." She began to direct me to the kitchen, "Let me show you were the phone is." The door clicked closed and I watched Bella face change pensively.

"Grounded?"

Bella's eyes widen and I smiled a bit, "I've known a thing or two when it comes to being on parental bad side." I glanced to the phone and said, "I'm pretty sure I'll be hearing an ear full."

"Why would she be angry with you? You can't help if your car broke down," Bella asked confused.

My green eyes glanced down with some guilt, "We sort of got into a fight and I kinda just took off with the car."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Bella's eyes shifted to the front door and her jaw seemed to set tight. She mumbled annoyed, "It better not be Jake."

Curiously, I followed Bella and she opened the door to find no other than Mr. Edward Cullen. His golden eyes glanced around uncertain before placing a kiss onto Bella's lips. When they broke apart, she asked in a whisper, "What's going on?

His eyes stared at me for a good few moments, before he responded, "I just wanted to visit before my family goes on their vacation." Bella gave a confused look as he finished his sentence. "But now that I see you have company-"

Instantly the phone rang and Bella jumped quickly to answer it. "Hello?" Her worried expression morphed into annoyance as she glanced over to Edward. "Jake, I'm fine. Really…." Bella closed the door to the kitchen and I glanced over the only person in front of me. With awkward silence between us, I just burst out saying, "So how about those Yankees?"

Edward mouth twitched and replied, "I didn't peg you as a baseball fan?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know about?" I said joking and he seemed to study me.

He said softly, "I know." Edward glanced up to my eyes and added, "Let me properly introduce myself, Edward Cullen."

"I'm Nina Strike," I answered.

Edward nodded his head, "Funny how I haven't bumped into you around Forks before?"

He seemed so serious and I tried lighting the conversation up, "Well, you wouldn't have because I live on the Reservation."

"Why is that? By the looks of it, you don't really fit the bill," Edward seemed to move closer to me. Why was he grilling me?

Anger was laced in voice, "Just because I don't look Native American doesn't mean I don't have it in my blood."

Edward gave me a once over glance before turning his attention to the kitchen door. _What an asshole. How could Bella date this guy? _ _Sure I know I have green eyes, a cute button nose and blonde hair. As for my pallid skin, I consider that my fault because I was stuck indoors for the most of my life. But even still, I was part Native American thanks to my mom._

A loud grown echoed as Bella stormed out into the living room. She mumbled, "Jake's coming over." Bella then glanced with shock realization that I was indeed still present and soaking wet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nina." She grabbed my hand and started to leave me up the stairs, "I have some stuff that you might fit in." Bella cracked open a door and flicked on the light switch for me to observe the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellow laced curtains and the quilted blanket on her twin size bed. I hesitated to step onto the wooden floor that seemed newly refurbished.

As Bella rummaged through her closet grumbling something about Alice throwing her stuff out, I glanced around to see on the desk a few pictures. One was of her and Edward dressed up while standing by a tree. _It must have been prom picture. _ Another was with Bella and another girl. _By the looks of it, with the perfect model body, spiky black hair that seemed to fall perfectly in place and the gold eyes, I say she was related to Edward._

Out of the air I asked, "How many siblings does Edward have?"

Bella's head popped out of the closet and she answered surprised, "Four." She handed a blue long sleeve shirt and some baggy sweat pants and asked, "Good?"

I nodded my head and responded, "Yep."

Bella retreated from the bedroom and added, "I'll be down stairs if you need me." And like that she vanished leaving me at my own demise. Replacing my shirt and pants, I felt weird, but okay with the fact my under garments were still damp. Though I knew I definitely need socks. They were a must. With my bad circulation, my feet would be blocks of ice soon. I could go throw her drawers and try to find them, but it felt completely rude. Giving a big sigh I knew I would have to ask.

Peeking out my head, I heard a heated conversation travel up the stair well. "I told you the pack has nothing to do with this. Maybe you leeches are trying to set us up?!"

"Jake! They would never do that. Besides my dad's call said they saw a wolf," Bella's voice added panicked.

I was presuming Jake lashed back, "So you think we would do this Bella?!"

She pleaded, "No. It just doesn't make sense. Could there be another pack?"

"The probability of that is very unlikely Bells. It was that leech we've been tracking. Jared got spotted after investigating the mauled mess," Jake said conceded.

: "There was no scent of Victoria?" Edward said out of nowhere in the conversation and Bella sigh in somewhat relief.

Jake responded coldly, "Nothing."

Edward's voice chimed in, "Interesting."

"What?" Bella asked hanging on his words.

"I couldn't sense a smell on Nina. All I could get was a light scent of you guys the moment I walked into the room."

"Nina?" There was a pause and my heart seemed to pound a bit harder. "She has been hanging out with Seth. You honestly think she's involved in this?"

Edward softly whispered puzzled, "I'm not sure. There's just something about her. I can't read her mind."

"Oh, the amazing mind reader is scared. Pfftt, please," Jake defended me, "Nina is anything but a threat. Her mother and my father are old friends from childhood."

"Do you think she's one of you?" Bella announced so quietly that I had to strain to hear.

"Na," footsteps creaked on the floor, "she doesn't hold any signs. Seth would have been picked up on that when hanging out with her."

I pulled my head back feeling woozy. I thought while feeling a panic attack in the making, _never did I ever miss my home with my mom. These people were nuts. Maybe I could escape out the window?_

Turning toward the window, a hand was placed over my mouth from the scream that threaten to escape. The room was now in chaotic mess with clothes, dressers open, and the bed flipped over. And there a tall, muscular boy stood before me with bright red eyes. His cold hands clasped onto my lips and he stared at me hard.

Funny how in that moment I didn't stare back because I neither was frightened nor struck by his impeccable beauty, but I felt like I knew him. He directed his finger over his lips and death was in his cold eyes. His finger nail seemed to be sharper than a knife when cutting into my cheek so it could slowly bleed out. Before I knew it I whispered, "Reilly?"

His eyes blinked in confusion and in a matter of second, he vanished.

"Nina!" The door busted open behind me, but my body seemed to not be able to move. The other presence in the room stepped in front of me. He was about 6 feet tall, very muscular and showed the features the Quileute Tribe of dark russet skin. His brown eyes glanced at my cut and his warm hands touched mine. Instantly I snapped out of my trance of seeing a ghost of my past. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head a bit as I heard the front door open up with more commotion. Two more Quileute members entered the room. "Where's Bella Sam?" Jake immediately asked.

The man didn't answer instead the beautiful girl did, "Her bloodsucker of a boyfriend took Bella to his side of the border."

Jake kept focus on the girl that hadn't seemed beyond tense. He informed, "Leah, one of it was right here."

As if I wasn't in the room, Sam said, "I know. We picked up on the unfamiliar scent, but something happened that through off our formation to capture it. We couldn't communicate once in the area."

"Well it's gone, so things should be better," Jake said as he checked my cut.

Sam became stern, "That's the thing Jacob. We still can't." Sam turned his gaze on me intently and instantly ripped my sleeves and searched my arms. I tried to struggle from his hold, but it was no use. When spotting the jagged scar on my shoulder he yelled, "What is this? Where did you get this?"

Tears were now streaming down my face as I stammered, "I, I, don't know."

He squeezed my arm and Jake stepped forward a bit, "Sam. Stop it. You're hurting her."

Sam's angered face was only inch from me and he said vicious, "Back down. I'll ask once more. Where did you get this?"

I yelled in terror, "I don't know. My, my mmoom said I got bbbite by a, a, dog."

The mean man's hand let go of my arm and I cradled it close to me as I shook vivid. Already a bruise had formed onto my arm. Sam seemed in raged, "Maya thinks she can sneak her into our land. Do you remember our fathers telling us of their kind and what Blain did to our people?"

Jake eyes lit up as he seemed to follow Sam's train of thought. "Yes. But she's not Blain. And just because she has a scar doesn't mean she's one of them. Take a look out there, it's a full moon-"

Sam slapped Jake across the face at his lashing out. But it didn't faze Jacob. In reaction he grasped hold onto Sam and I back up to the door frightened. "I know what she is. A child of the moon. We need to kill her."

Leah looked over hesitant and responded, "Sam. Our job is to protect humans and right now she just a human."

"Shut up Leah," Sam spat out. Getting punched in the face, Jacob was able to re-grasp onto Sam again.

Jacob added, "Look at her. She's innocent. Her mother probably kept her in the dark from the truth."

Sam was becoming more aggressive, "And what do you think she'll be when she changes?"

"How come she hasn't changed?" Jacob retaliated with s snarl.

Leah stood back a bit and scowled, "Come on. Not here you idiots."

"Nina!" My head bent back to see the sudden bone crushing hug from Seth. For a second I was relieved even though I know he was a part of this gang. "What happened? Did he hurt you? Shit your cut." He turned toward the other boys and the girl and asked, "Why isn't she responding?"

Leah glanced over to Sam, who had thrown off Jacob's grasp in annoyance. Leah tried to sound gently, but there was a sharp tone she couldn't hide. "She's probably in shock. Take her down stairs to lie down on the couch."

Another Quileute boy joined the party and I thought, _where were they all coming from? I was surrounded. _ He chuckled, "She looks like she about to puke or pass out? What do you think Embry?"

_I'd bet fainting_, I thought as my vision started to become tunneled. The last thing I noticed was the mysterious Quileute boy leaning against the door. He had captured my attention with his gentle brown green hazel eyes that shined with small specks of gold. Something about them calmed my nerves. Made me super curious. But above all, his eyes made me feel safe.

"Woah, Embry just imprinted on her," Seth called out. And like that I was out.


End file.
